Unscripted
by RotatinMyTires
Summary: Fitz finds out Mellie has been harboring a dirty secret which prompts him to go after the life he's always wanted with the formidable Olivia Pope.
1. Chapter 1

Unscripted

**_I've gotten bored with BLTN but no worries, it'll be tended to shortly! I wanted to do a FF that ties closer to the actual plot of Scandal so here we are. _**

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that my children are my siblings and that Teddy's father is Andrew? You're telling me that I biologically don't have children and expecting me to turn the other cheek?" Fitz screamed

"I didn't know what to do! Your father was a monster! Both times were unpleasant and I had no say in it! Fitz I've given up everything for you and your father! My budding law career, my friends! EVERYTHING! Just so you could be the man your father wanted you to be. As for Teddy, a woman has needs Fitzgerald." Mellie shot back

"So instead of telling me the truth about the paternity of my children, you lie to me? You shut me out after Gerry and Karen and you forced me to make Teddy, so I thought. Anything to keep you First Lady huh? With all people, ANDREW FUCKING NICHOLS? My best friend Mellie! So I thought." Fitz scoffed

"Oh please! You were too busy to notice me since your saving grace Olivia Pope showed up. This conversation is over with." Mellie screeched

"That's not fair. You wouldn't let me touch you. I stayed faithful to you until now. My father was something we coulda gotten past. You wouldn't look at me, you wouldn't talk to me. You sought comfort in another man. You tried to pass his child as mine. Does he even know?" Fitz wondered

"Yes Andrew is aware. I had a women's luncheon back in Santa Barbra the weekend Teddy was conceived." Mellie truthfully answered

"I have nothing more to say to you. I'm asking, no demanding that you give me a divorce. We need to explain the entire situation to the children and how living arrangements will be figured out. I refuse to be married to someone who doesn't trust me. That is all, Mellie." Fitz painfully replied

Mellie exited the Oval and Fitz sat at his desk fiddling with the 48 star flag pin on his lapel. The pin Olivia gave him on Inauguration Day that belonged to Eisenhower. A smile crept on his face at the memory associated with it.

"Lauren, secure line please!" Fitz yelled

Fitz dialed the number, it rang twice before she answered.

"Hi." He whispered

"Hi." She whispered back

"How's DC's favorite fixer?" Fitz asked

"Good and how's 45 doing?" Olivia asked back

"Well upon finding out that I have no biological children in this world, the oldest two being my siblings and the youngest being my vice president's child, I'd say this is the calm before the storm." Fitz ranted

"Fitz, I'm so sorry. How did you find out?" Olivia inquired

"Mellie told me about 20 minutes ago. I demanded a divorce. She told me about Big Gerry raping her and how she sought comfort in Andrew because I looked too much like my father. We didn't have sex for 10 years until it was time to conceive Teddy. She blames me for the dissolve of our marriage and everything. I've never been so hurt before, Livvie. We're supposed to sit the kids down and explain what's going to happen with us. I'm not sure how they'll take it at all. Thankfully Teddy is still too young to process what's happening. It's just crazy." Fitz rambled

"So you're really going to divorce while you're still in office? Aren't you worried about your approval ratings?" Olivia asked with great concern

"Yes. I'm not happy, I have been in a loveless relationship the past decade, I've been lied to. She's aired the dirty laundry of my infidelities and instead of airing hers, I'll take full responsibility for everything that has taken place. I'm not running for reelection though. I can't. I had plans to do so but when she drops bombs on me like that, I decided I needed to go after what I really wanted. A life with the formidable Olivia Pope." Fitz said

"Fitz, if that's what you really want then okay. When do you plan to announce everything? Is there a speech prepared?" Olivia asked immediately going into fixer mode

"Olivia, you no longer will be handling me. I am not something you just handle. I've always had my speech for not going up for reelection prepared, minor details need to be tweaked." Fitz said

"Will you at least read it to me?" Olivia begged

"Yes, Livvy. You'll be granted the opportunity for it to be read to you." Fitz assured

"Okay. Fitz, I really have to get back to work." Olivia said

"Okay my Sweet Baby, I love you." Fitz whispered

"I love you." Olivia whispered back

Fitz placed the phone onto the receiver and pulled out a copy of his letter he'd written so long ago.

**_American people, I come to you today simply letting you know that with great power comes great responsibility. A power that I've held these past 2 1/2 years. A time that has seen an assassination attempt, an extra marital affair, shocking deaths of our trusted leaders and advisors. With regret, I must say my time in office will cease after my four years are up. I will not be seeking another term. The stress from this office has put irrevocable damage on my marriage and family. After hours of consultation with my pastor, I take full responsibility for my marriage ending. I am not the man Mellie married. It pains me to let her go but it is for the best interest of our children that we are able to remain civil and co parent than to submit them to trivial and petty arguments. I'm asking you pray for our family as we go through this rough patch in our lives. I ask that you respect our privacy and do not bombard the First Lady with outrageous questions or comments. God bless you and God bless America. _**

No sooner than him putting his pen down, Cyrus hustled in.

"Sir you wanna update me on what you think you're doing?" Cyrus demanded

"Hello to you as well, Cyrus. What might you be talking about?" Fitz replied

"Mellie, just left my office going on about how you're not running for re-election and that you want a divorce?!" Cyrus yelled

"Oh did she? Did she tell you the fathers, yes I said fathers of her children are a Fitzgerald Grant II and Andrew Nichols? Notice that President Fitzgerald Grant III has been failed to be mentioned. My father raped her twice and the last time? She hooked up with Andrew while doing a luncheon in Santa Barbra. I'm asking for a divorce because instead of coming to me about the rapes, she searched outside our marriage for affection because and I quote "I look too much like my father." Cy, this hurts because she led me to believe she loved me for me, not for the cushy office space I would put her in. It hurts me more knowing I've been raising another man's son as my own and raising siblings as my children. Do you not understand the damage this will do to them?" Fitz worried

"Very well sir, it's clear to see you've mad up your mind. I won't press the issue further." Cyrus sounding defeated

"Thank you Cy. Arrange for a press conference tomorrow at 7:30pm. I have to talk to my family before I tell the world my decision." Fitz calmly replied

Fitz sat in his chair wondering how he'd explain to his children, well siblings what would be going on. Luckily they were home from school this weekend. He wrapped up his work and headed to take a shower to calm his nerves. Mellie and him discussed that they'd tell the children over dinner how drastically their lives were about to change.

The dinner was quiet with small breaks in conversation about things going on at school. This was a mature conversation that was about to take place but Fitz was sure the kids could handle it.

"Kare, Gerry, I have something important to tell you as well as your mother and I having something important to tell you." Fitz started

"What is it, Dad?" Karen and Gerry said in unison

"I'm not running for reelection. These two years have been extremely wild and I cannot see myself sitting in the highest office of the land after these last two years." Fitz continued

"I mean that's cool, Dad. Not every kid can say their Dad was president at one point in time. I'm still proud of you." Karen said with a smile

"I'm glad you understand your father. This next bit of information is very disheartening and as my children, you deserve for me to tell you the truth. Your grandfather raped me, twice, back when your father was running for governor and during his first term. To be honest, your father is actually your brother. I feel bad for keeping such a secret from you two but your grandfather was a monster. Because of those rapes, I shut your father out. Uncle Andrew is Teddy's father." Mellie spake

"Wait a minute, so you're my brother? But you're my dad." Karen said through tears

"I raised you three as your father and it is up to you to determine how our relationship will play out. I love you as my own and will continue to do so." Fitz stated

"So does this mean I can call you Fitz?" Gerry asked

"Behind closed doors, yes. Publicly, I'm your father." Fitz said

"Fitz no, I can't continue to lie to the public. I have a sit down scheduled after your speech. You deserve to go out on top." Mellie pleaded

"Are you sure?" Fitz questioned

"Yes, you've been ridiculed enough. Kids there's something else. Your father and I haven't been very good to each other. Because of that, we're getting a divorce. We decided to just be friends and raise and advise you guys as friends." Mellie said

"Well I mean that's cool I guess. I like that you guys aren't treating us like little kids. It kinda sucks but I still love you guys." Karen stated truthfully

"Yeah Mom. It's okay, you and Dad are human. No matter what happens, we'll still have each other." Gerry said

"I'm not sure how we got blessed with you guys but you two are heaven sent." Mellie tearfully replied

"Does this mean that you're gonna be with Uncle Andrew and Dad will be with Olivia?" Karen asked

"If those two mean they make us happy, then yes." Mellie answered

"Why did you ask about Olivia, Kare?" Fitz asked nervously

"Dad, I'm not dumb. I see the way you look at her and how you make sure to always include her in things. You love her. Not like you love mom. You love mom because she gave you us. You love Olivia because she'd do anything to ensure your happiness. I can't say I didn't see this coming sooner. I'm glad you guys are pursuing the lives you want with the people you love. Don't worry about Ger and me. We've prepared ourselves for this. It's okay, don't feel bad." Karen stated

"Well that turned out better than I expected." Mellie said

* * *

_**So I've decided to explore a plot line I wish woulda been touched on more in Season 3, the paternity of the children I didn't want extra drama with the kids who took it extremely well. Vermont will happen. Stay tuned guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripping off the love making machine. Olivia's freshly pressed hair was now a puff ball. They had been at it so long, her moans grew silent. She could only make faces as he slammed in and out of her. He kissed her open mouth and took in deep breaths of her scent. She smelled like cinnamon. He held her close and kept up a torturous pace. He could feel her walls tightening around him, signaling she was close. He sped up and slowed down, jolting a loud moan from her.

"Jjjj-" Olivia mumbled

"What baby?" He asked

"Dddddd-" Olivia mumbled once more

"Does Olivia like it when I make sweet hard love to her?" He questioned

Olivia slowly nodded her head in agreeance, "Yyyyy-"

"Is Olivia ready to cum for me?" He asked once more

Olivia yelled out in pleasure as her 5th orgasm jolted through her body. He rolled off top of her letting out a huge deep breath. His phone began to ring.

"Jake Ballard here." He answered

"Babe, really? I want you to come cuddle with me." Olivia whined

"Just once second, honey." Jake replied

Olivia rubbed his back as he talked on the phone. She wasn't sure she could keep this charade up much longer. The sex was good, but not better than Fitz. He loved and adored her but she did not feel the same. After the whole name leaking scandal, it was agreed that Jake would be named as her boyfriend until things blew over. She once again found herself with a man who was more attached than she was. With Fitz looking to divorce Mellie while in office, she knew Fitz would come for her. She wasn't sure if that would be a task she was ready for. She loved Fitz with all her heart but she wasn't sure. Jake ended his call and snuggled up with Olivia.

"Now where were we?" Jake asked as he pressed his member onto her side

"Jake honey, I should go." Olivia said coldly

"Are you sure? We were having such a good time." Jake pleaded

"Yeah, I forgot I had a client coming in tomorrow. I need to be sharp for that." Olivia lied

"You're thinking about the President. By all means Olivia, you can leave." Jake replied sternly

"You were fully aware of what this was before you agreed to it. I don't want to hear anything else about it." Olivia yelled

"I bet he doesn't make you cum like I do." Jake said as he cornered Olivia, both still naked

"Jake, stop." Olivia shot back

Jake licked two fingers and attacked her bundle of nerves causing Olivia to moan loudly. "He doesn't touch you where you love it the most, does he?"

Jake continued to pump his fingers as he watched Olivia crumble. He snatched his fingers away just as she was climaxing, leaving Olivia breathless.

"You'll be back again once he's cast you to the side." Jake said in a bitter tone

Olivia grabbed her things and hurried home to catch the latest news cycle. She curled up with a bottle of Merlot and popcorn. A clip of Fitz signing a new energy bill was the top story of the night. She smiled and began to flip through different channels trying to catch Fitz's story with a better report. She picked up the burner phone she had to text him congratulations.

_Congrats on the new bill, 45 :)_

Her phone vibrated in response a minute later.

_Why thank you, Miss Pope. I need to see you. _

_Fitz, we can't risk anything. We just got the accusations off your back. _

_I don't care, I need to see you, Sweet Baby. Either I'll send for you and we go to the Blair House or I come over there. _

_Give me 15 minutes, send Tom and Hal over. _

_Okay Livvy, see you soon. _

Olivia packed a small bag and changed into a Nike jogging suit and her favorite white Free Runs. As expected in 15 minutes time, there was a light rap at her door. She was greeted by Tom and Hal, dressed in plain clothes. She lightly smiled at both of them and followed them to the car. To her surprise, Fitz was sitting waiting for her. He immediately pulled her into her lap and kissed her as if it had been years since they touched. During the duration of the ride, Fitz played in her curls, admiring how they twisted and turned. They arrived back on WH grounds and headed for the tunnels.

"Tom, have Lauren clear any appointments before 12. I have plans of my own tonight." Fitz smiled

The two arrived in the master suite and immediately got in bed. Fitz held Olivia as they watched an old black and white Sinatra film. Olivia traced lazy circles on Fitz's legs, zoning off.

"Livvy, what's wrong?" Fitz asked

"Huh? Oh nothing." Olivia lied

"You either pace in circles when you're upset or you trace circles. What's wrong, Olivia?" Fitz inquired

"I've just been thinking about what you told me earlier today. The kids, divorce, not seeking reelection. Why Fitz? Isn't that what you wanted?" Olivia curiously asked

"That's what I thought I wanted. That's what my father and Mellie wanted. I want none of those things. I want you and me, in Vermont. You making jam, two kids running around while you're pregnant with another. I want a simple life with the extraordinary love of my life. Oh and I'm mayor right?" Fitz answered before planting a kiss on Olivia's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Yes you're mayor, honey. So you only want 3 kids now? What happen to the 6?" Olivia curiously inquired

"We can pop out as many as you want, I'm giving a minimum of 3. Matter of fact, we could get a jump on that now." Fitz said now planting kisses on her neck

"Mmmm, Fitz. We need to talk about your plan for us once the divorce is final. What do you plan to do?" Olivia asked

"Appear to be dating around, small photo ops here and there and just before my term is up, announce and declare my love for you. I don't want to put you through anymore mess." Fitz reported

"A bachelor in the White House. That's a new one. Mellie isn't going to contest the divorce is she?" Olivia wondered

"No, she wants to bow out gracefully as well. We're working on this co-parent/advisory thing. The kids took it better to be expected. Karen even asked about you and I. She asked because she knew that you love me cause you want to ensure my happiness or something of that sort."Fitz rambled

"That's good, I guess. It's kinda weird that they're taking it so well. Kinda sounds like they were expecting it." Olivia replied

"They said they were surprised it took so long. Even they could see Mellie and I didn't belong together. They say kids see it first." Fitz said

"Well then, now that has been settled, what are we naming these 3 children of ours?" Olivia questioned

"Harmony Alexis, Josiah Luke and Jaiden Dallas." Fitz proclaimed

"Not bad, 45. Sounds like you've searched those names. Put some serious thought into them too." Olivia said

"I have especially today. I need to meet those little ones, to really feel like I've left something in this world. Seeing those curly haired, blue eyed, tan skinned miracles would make my life." Fitz said fighting tears

"Honey, soon. Very soon we'll meet them and have the life we want." Olivia assured

"You know those names came from kids I've met during my term? I met Harmony at my first egg roll event. She was so vivacious and full of life. She told me I was the best looking president ever and because of that I'd do my very best. Josiah was a cancer patient at the children's hospital. He was shy when I went to visit him. His wish was to be president for a day. We had a professional portrait done and he signed bills into law. He is our nation's 45 and half president. He passed two weeks later. I asked his parents for permission to name any future child after him. My favorite was Jaiden. Liv, he looked like our child. He was beyond his years smart and an excellent performer. He sung for me and tap danced at the same time. He was only 6 at the time but he was everything I'd hope for my children with you to be." Fitz rambled on

"Omg, I love the names and the stories attached. Normally men suck at naming children but I can do nothing but co-sign. Just as long I get to name the next three." Olivia joked

"Sounds like a plan to me. As much as I enjoy talking about our future children, I think making them would be much more fun." Fitz seductively replied

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked as she sat up and straddled Fitz

Fitz smiled as Olivia intentionally placed her core on his aching member. Olivia felt him growing more aroused as she slowly began to grind on him. His breathing became quick and he began to sweat lightly.

"Make love to me." Olivia demanded

With no hesitation, he swiftly laid Olivia on her back and began undressing her. They made love passionately, locking gazes the entire time. Olivia knew the more emphasis she put on her faces, the better the love making would get. Fitz smiled and bit his lip has he moved in and out of her. He could feel her tightening around him, indicating that she was close. He picked his pace up, to ensure they'd finish together.

"Are you ready to cum for me, baby?" Fitz asked sending them both over the edge.

He rolled off top of her and pulled her close to him. A grave look of concern shot over his face.

"What's wrong honey?" Olivia asked

"Well, are you on birth control? I wasn't wearing a condom. I know the kids are future talk I just don't want to subject you to anymore ridicule." Fitz ranted

"Honey, it's fine but no I'm not. I don't have sex often and it's okay. If we just made a baby, we just made a baby. Jake is still my beard for now if that be the case. If the children are meant to come now, they will." Olivia assured

"I only say that cause I won't get to see you barefoot and pregnant and your curly locks in it's glory." Fitz replied with disappointment

"You won't miss out on anything, I promise to document it just for you. Videos, pictures, journal it. I know it's not the same as being there but it's better than nothing at all." Olivia replied

"Okay baby, I was just making sure. With the news of the kids not being mine, I'm anxious. I'm ready to create life with the woman I love." Fitz stated

"Well they say practice makes perfect!" Olivia squealed

"Well let's be perfect then!" Fitz roared

* * *

**_Armani is going to hate me lmao but that is not the last of Jake. When there two horn dogs wake up, it'll be D-day for the Grant administration. How will the American people respond to the news of the divorce and retracting his bid for reelection? I'm really excited to explore this plot line. I will admit that it's kinda hard to write scandal FF that doesn't stick to the original story line without getting bored, at least for me and depending which direction you take. I'll try my best to have something for BLTN up soon. Drop reviews and feedback! _**


End file.
